Northern Downpour
by StarfireFowl
Summary: She thought she would happy once they were official, but it only made things worse for them. Inspired by the Panic at the Disco song. AliceFrank


She dropped the letter at her feet before throwing herself down on the bed. Her mind was collapsing with thought. How could this happen? It'd been four days! Four days and somehow people already knew. Tears were falling off her face rapidly, their trail replaced by newer, warmer ones. The view from outside her window didn't help change her mood. It'd been raining since four o'clock yesterday afternoon. Now she understood why.

Frank had written the letter that now littered the cluttered floor of her room. He spoke of how much trouble they were in for getting engaged at sixteen years old and about how his parents had intercepted a letter from her yesterday that was signed 'your fiancée' and panicked. Alice had always known that their engagement would be a difficult one, but she hadn't expected the difficulty to present itself so soon. She couldn't even think about how her parents would take it. She was thankful that his parents hadn't told just yet.

"Why, why, why?" She sighed, hiding her face with her pillow. Her mind was retracing Frank's written words in the letter. She begins to imitate. "I'm terribly sorry, Alice, but my parents want me to call off the engagement. Ah, bollocks, Frank Longbottom. You've told me so many times that no one could change us." What she hated the most was that she'd never say that to him. Hell, she doesn't even blame him for what happened. She was the ecstatic idiot who signed her letter incorrectly. She knew his parents could always walk into his room at inopportune moment and chose to read her letters. Augusta Longbottom had always been highly protective of her son. They'd even had to secretly date for the first year of their relationship because of them. But for him to agree with them... she found herself fighting the urge to go see them.

Alice flung herself off of her bed and out of her room, not caring that her face was red and blotchy and that she was still dressed in her pajamas. It was only ten in the morning – her parents would be just getting ready for their lunch with Gregor. She needed their permission to floo over to the Longbottoms as soon as she could.

Her parents barely noticed her creep into the kitchen. Her mother was going through Ministry paper work and her father was reading the Muggle paper. It would have seemed like just another Saturday to them but once they look up and saw Alice's face, they knew their plans would have to change.

"I need your permission to floo over to Dorcas's right away," Alice spoke, not even trying to convince her parents. They had a tendency to say no to her when it came to Frank. They both knew that Dorcas lived next door to him and that when Alice said she was going there, she was really going to see Frank.

"What happened, love? He didn't break up with you, did he?" Martha Letham stood up immediately, moving to put her work away without looking at her daughter.

"No, Mum, he didn't. But his parents don't want us to be together anymore. They think we're too serious at too young of an age."

"Well, you are. But they should be used to that by now," Gustav interjected, flipping the page of the newspaper. Alice knew both parents cared about her, but neither cared much for Frank. It was something that usually got her very frustrated, only today, it made her more depressed.

"They're not and I need to see him. Now. So can I go?" Her parents weren't used to this from her. Alice was always the obedient child. Gregor was the one who made demands.

"Fine. Be back in an hour though. Gregor will miss you at lunch if you're not back in time." Alice watched her father give her mother a silent glare. She thought nothing of it. She was getting to see Frank.

She ran back up to her room, fresh tears running down her face. She sat at her desk by the window, scratching out a letter to Dorcas in a matter of minutes. For once, she began to hate living by the sea and the almost constant rain there. It seemed to mock her today. Her owl, Athena, would fly so slowly in the downpour. There was always hope that it'd be sunny where Frank was.

"Please make this okay, Frank," she whispered, her hand against the window pane. "You've got all my love."

* * *

"I'm so glad you two could come! I can't tell who half these people are. That idiot invited our entire year practically!" Lily ran up to Alice and Frank, nearly knocking over a Ravenclaw boy.

"And by that idiot you mean your one true love, James Potter?" Alice answered, causing Lily to switch to glaring at her.

"Of course I do. Haven't even seen him yet since I got here. Probably off snogging McKinnon." Lily's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for him anyway. Alice laughed, holding Frank's hand in her own.

"I'll go find him." Frank volunteered. Alice felt her mood deflate a bit. She always hated when Frank offered to go and help without her. He was strong and incredibly well-trained to be polite. What made her not like that was that he volunteered in the little bit of time they had together.

"Fine." Alice fake pouted, grinning as he walked away. She could hear his quiet laughter even in the crowd. She loved how easily they could laugh with each other, regardless of the situation. Their world could be falling apart and they could still find something to laugh about.

"You two seem very happy. Have you seen him over break before now?" Lily noted. Her eyes followed Frank too, watching for James.

"No, actually. I still miss him, Lily. Even though he's only over there."

"You are pathetic."

"Whose party are you attending?"

"I hate you," Lily glares silently. James Potter always threw a bonfire party during the spring holidays, but it was the first year Alice had gotten an invite. She was invited only because of her relationship with James's potions partner. She had been Frank's potions partner the year before, but Slughorn had just finally caught on that they were dating, after four years, and decided to split them up.

"No, you don't. You were just saying how glad you were that we were here." Alice chided.

"So has he asked you yet?" Lily questioned, eyeing Alice's bare fingers.

"No. Not yet. He never told me when he was going to propose. Just that he would eventually." Alice felt the smile rise on her face.

"You and him! Getting married!" Lily grinned.

"It's not official yet!" Lily was the only person Alice had told about the snogging session that ended with Alice confessing that she was planning on marrying Frank the minute she was done with auror training. Frank had answered her by saying that he'd propose to her secretly so that their promise there could feel real.

"It will be."

"Not yet." Alice's eyes scanned the crowd in hopes of Frank's return. After a few seconds of not seeing him anywhere, her eyes went to her feet. On their way down, they noticed a pair of hands at her waist, about to tickle her. "Frank!"

He began to laugh, as did she. Lily just rolled her eyes. She was used to seeing their constant tickle fights, which usually resulted in Alice sitting on the ground, pouting up at Frank.

"I've got a message from James Potter for you both. He's at the fire and he's officially broken up with McKinnon." Frank reported, wrapping his arms around Alice's waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"He told you that?" Lily gaped.

"No. I saw McKinnon with a Prewett brother. Again." Frank answered.

"Oh." Lily looked amazed, causing Alice to laugh harder. Lily then stormed off to where the fire was, proving Alice's point. Frank and she followed behind in silence, each grinning in the darkness. There were people all around them, yet they always seemed to be off in a world of their own. James Potter and his group of followers all sat around the fire, a few standing behind them. Alice and Frank took a seat to their left, forcing Lily to have to sit next to James.

"I hate you," Lily mouthed again at Alice. Alice only laughed more, wrapping her arms around Frank from the side. He put his arms around her too. The fire cast an interesting light on him, making a sparkle from Alice's headband shine on his face.

"Frank, you're shining." Alice grinned, moving her finger to his cheek to try and remove it. Frank took her hand away though.

"Leave it."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Frank said quietly.

"Do you like being shiny like me?" Alice giggled.

"No. I like _you_ because _you _shine."

"But you're allowed to shine too every once in a while." Alice then kissed him over the sparkle on his cheek.

"We shine better together."

* * *

Frank could not sit still. HIs parents had been throwing chores at him all morning in hopes that he'd stop thinking about Alice. They had no idea that was absolutely impossible and that he had been planning ways to see her before the holiday was over the entire time. He knew he had to find a way to convince his parents that they weren't just stupid teenagers.

He felt like a stupid teenager though. He missed her so ridiculously. He would be looking at something in his room – a hat or even just a piece of paper and instantly he'd be reminded of her. The hat had triggered a memory of her wearing it, laughing at him with her bright eyes. The paper reminded him of a snogging session on her paper-covered bed and the two of them grinning at each other as she flung a piece of paper at him. He wanted her here, with him.

"Frank! Have you finished the garden yet?" His mother shouted from in the house. Had she bothered to look out the window, she would have seen him sitting on the ground surrounded by weeds and his mother's prized flowers.

"No, Mum. Still working." He shouted back. "Can you put on a record for me? It might help me work faster."

"Fine, but you know how difficult that machine is for me to operate." It was only a few minutes before the opening chords of "Hey Jude" came through the airwaves. The song nearly made him fall over.

"Hey Jude" was _their_ song. He had been humming it to her that night. Frank found himself humming along with it, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Frank," a quiet voice behind him said. He turned to find Alice standing red-eyed behind him. She was dressed in sweatpants and a humongous t-shirt, showing just how little she cared about her appearance under these circumstances.

"Alice!" He ran up to her, throwing his arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"I flooed over to Dorcas's house because I was scared your parents wouldn't let me here. Lucky she lives next to you." Alice half smiled.

"Are you okay?" Frank kissed her forehead gently, holding her closer.

"No."

"I'll fix it, Alice, don't worry. I'll convince my parents that we're good together. They know we are."

"I can't help but worry." Alice sighed.

"Don't. Now run back before my parents notice. I'm going to try and convince them once I'm done gardening." Frank kissed her once more before she started to move. "You look beautiful."

"I love you," Alice laughed quietly.

"I love you too. Don't worry."

* * *

"Alice, do you want to go for a walk?"

"What?" Alice questioned, surprised at his sudden question. There'd been music going and several people drinking around them, yet the two of them had been incredibly quiet. They just sat side-by-side with their arms around each other, watching the fire crackle in the darkness. Lily had joined James Potter's inner circle of friends but was currently talking with Caradoc Dearborn next to them.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Frank repeated.

"Okay," They both stood up, Alice tapping Lily on the shoulder. "Lily, we're going on a walk.

Lily's eyes lit up. "A walk?"

"Yes," Alice winked. "A walk." Lily grinned, causing Caradoc to look terribly confused. Alice just grabbed Frank's hand and followed him away from the crowd and into the darkness. The Potter's land was dominated by their mansion of a house, but a large portion of land was covered in trees and grasses. Frank knew the land well from spending several summers with the Potters when he was younger. He knew that if they stood at the edge of the forest, no one could see him.

Alice just followed behind him happily, knowing this could possibly be his proposal or it could be a chance to snog him senseless in the woods. Either way, it was going to be enjoyable for her. Her mind was completely racing – how was he going to propose if he really did tonight?

Frank stopped when he realized no one could see them and put his hands in his pocket. The ring wasn't anything special – it couldn't be if this had to be a secret engagement until they were done at Hogwarts. He didn't even have a box for it. It just sat at the bottom of his pocket, reminding him that things could get better. Right as he was about to get down, a large pop resounded through the night. Both looked up once the pop turned into a crackle. Bright lights were falling from the sky.

"Fireworks," Alice grinned, whispering the word.

"Of course. James could never have a quiet party." Frank responded. The only sound besides the crowd was the fireworks, each one becoming louder and more elaborate. Alice and Frank were facing each other, not even watching them anymore.

After almost a minute of awkward silence, Frank finally managed to move down to go on one knee. Alice broke into a grin. Lily had been right.

"Will you marry me?" Frank asked quietly. He already knew the answer. He pulled the ring out of his pocket, displaying the silver band with three tiny diamonds embedded into it.

"Of course!" Alice grinned, pulling him into a hug. He pulled her hand in front of the two of them, placing the ring on her left hand's ring finger. Alice then pulled him up off his knees and into her arms.

"I love you, Frank." Alice whispered, kissing his neck gently.

"I love you too, Alice." Frank grinned. "Now we ought to head back before we're missed."

"Okay." Alice smiled, switching the ring to her other hand. She had to remind herself that it was only another year until they could switch it back.

* * *

It'd been a week since Alice had seen Frank. One whole week of clouds and just drifting through her life. She'd done everything asked of her, living solely for the day when she could return to Hogwarts. She didn't know that Frank was doing the exact same thing miles away.

The day came for them finally, but they had to go about it discretely. She'd gotten a letter from Frank two days earlier, discussing that. His parents had decided that they could stay together, but they had to call off their engagement. Neither was actually calling it off, but Frank had assured his parents that there was never a ring, seeing as how the one she had was only a temporary engagement ring until he officially asked her parents. He didn't bother explaining that to his parents. She could meet him at the station and at least say 'Hi" but there could be no affection shown between the two of them at all. They had to act like there was no love there at all. Alice thought for sure she'd go mad because of it.

Frank showed up at the station ten minutes before the train left, actually early for once. His parents trailed behind him, laughing at his eagerness to 'return to school.' Alice stood in front of car eleven, waiting impatiently alone. Her parents had dropped her off twenty minutes ago, saying quick goodbyes. They didn't want to be around for when Augusta Longbottom showed up.

"Frank!" Alice shouted upon seeing him. She loved how easily she could spot his gangly, tall figure in a crowd. He broke into a smile upon seeing her, wanting desperately to throw his arms around her.

"Alice! How are you?" He asked, standing beside her in front of the train.

"Better. And you?"

"Much better now."

"Hello, Alice. How are you?" Augusta greeted curtly. Mr. Longbottom just nodded.

"I'm good. How are you?" Alice just kept flashing a smile over to Frank every time his mother's eyes were elsewhere.

"Very good."

"That's good. I'm going to go on the train now. I'll see you around, Frank." Alice nodded to them before dashing off with her bag. She didn't stick around to see Frank say goodbye to his parents. She had the feeling it wasn't going to be too pretty. Probably would be full of warnings against the dangers of being in love. She couldn't take having to listen to a speech like that after the week she'd had. She hated being despised for being lucky and in love.

As planned, Alice took a seat with Lily and Dorcas on the train, waiting until after the train left to meet up with Frank. His parents couldn't see them sitting together.

"How are things?" Lily questioned her. Dorcas knew that Frank's parents were against them, but that was it.

"They're better. Not much, but better." Alice replied, sitting across from them.

"You sound a lot better than you were yesterday," Lily commented, referencing when Alice had finally shown up at Lily's after getting Frank's letter.

"And you look a lot better than you did two weeks ago," Dorcas added with a smile.

"They decided I can still be with him. That's really all I care about." Alice sighed. She felt the train begin to move and excitement flooded through her. He'd be joining them shortly. And as if on cue, Frank entered, causing both Lily and Dorcas to stand.

"Thanks for holding the seat."

"No problem. Good luck, you two!" Dorcas winked before leaving. Lily followed, winking too. Frank was grinning adorably as he set down his bags.

"Hello, my long-lost love." He bent over in front of where Alice sat, kissing her forehead.

"Hello to you too." Alice giggled. Her hands went to his cheeks, cupping his face in her hands. He took his place in the seat beside her, her hands never moving. "I'm so glad I can finally touch you now."

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm not used to displaying that much self control." Frank smiled, putting his hands the same way on her face.

"You're incredibly good at it." Alice then kissed him fully on the mouth, not caring for once if someone were to walk by. Their kiss was different than it had been before their engagement. It used to be all fire and thrilling, but now there was control in it. They had both realized control was necessary if they were going to survive a year in secrecy.

"You've still got the ring on." Frank commented, pulling away.

"Of course. Your parents won't stop that. We're too strong." Alice smiled, hugging him tightly to her.

"And you shine too much."

* * *

They walked hand-in-hand, grinning madly out of the woods. The fireworks had yet to cease, but the music was becoming louder than the crackles. Lily noticed them return sooner than Caradoc or anyone else. Alice said nothing, just holding up her and Frank's intertwined fingers. The ring was barely noticeable in the firelight, but Lily knew what the gesture meant.

Frank sat next to Lily, pulling Alice onto his lap. Alice giggled a bit. She just couldn't stop smiling. Caradoc and a few others looked confused at their sudden display of affection.

"Hey! Make this song louder!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Someone else did as requested, the opening chords sounding very familiar to both of them.

"I love this song." Alice sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against Frank. Frank kissed her ear before answering.

"I know." Frank smiled. He began to hum along to "Hey Jude." Frank then brought Alice's hand to his lips quietly. She sighed comfortably, not opening her eyes.

Frank kept humming, Alice slowly falling asleep in his arms. It was his goal to not fall asleep too. He didn't want to hear James and his crew making fun of him for it later. Instead, he spent his time watching her sleep, beginning to imagine what it would be like to marry her. The night wasn't allowed to end for him.

* * *

A/N: Written as an anniversary gift for my boyfriend. I don't own "Northern Downpour" by Panic at the Disco or "Hey Jude" by the Beatles, but I do love them both dearly and that's the reason they're in this fic. Reviews are love.


End file.
